


Bombs, Beamos, and Bedtimes

by RayCatz



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, POV Hyrule (Linked Universe), a bunch of boys around a campfire sharing stories, but he's pretty quiet and everyone gets moments to talk, first fic, gigglefits, it's late and things are starting to get a bit loopy, story time with Wind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayCatz/pseuds/RayCatz
Summary: The Links share stories and compare monsters around the campfire.The whole thing is filler, really,  but they deserve a quiet moment sometimes, ya know?
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Legend & Wind (Linked Universe), Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 107





	Bombs, Beamos, and Bedtimes

“With my last arrow I took aim and shot true, taking out both keese in one go-”

The campfire flickers softly in the evening’s twilight. Hyrule readjusts his blanket, curling his covered legs up to his chest and resting his chin atop his knees. Chill air nips at his exposed arms and ears but in the fire’s steady warmth the chill is welcome and exciting. His traveling companions are settled comfortably around the fire, aglow in the soft red light and enjoying dinner. A second warm bowl of curry is passed his way and Hyrule nods his thanks to Wild. Wind, across the fire, looses an imaginary arrow. He flicks his hands open mimicking the telltale purple smoke that follows after the keese as they explode, poof sound effects and all.

“Which is all well and good, right? Except there I was, statue in tow, no arrows to my name, and a beamos between me and the door. There’s a radius around the beamos carved into the ground, right? And, if timed correctly, I should be able to make it to the other wall without being spotted. I heft the statue above me once more - which was no small feat mind you but I pulled it off - wait for the beamos’ eye to turn, and sprint for the door!”

Seated next to Wind is Warriors, who’s clearly invested in the story, leaning in, ears up. Four too smiles widely, watching Wind’s hands as the sailor regales them. There’s the soft sound of Wild shifting to ladle another scoop of curry into a bowl. Hyrule takes it and passes it on to Legend, who’s currently sharing the edge of his bedroll. The veteran takes it and conspiratorially leans in, saying just loud enough for the full circle to hear, “I think he’s skipped the part where he gets power bracelets.” Everyone chuckles at that.

“Nu-uh!” Wind shakes his head, “I didn’t need power bracelets for these statues. I’m stronger than I look.” He flexes and grins to Twilight who smiles back.

“He is!” Twilight offers. “You should have seen him at Time and Malon’s ranch!” Wind makes a kind of ‘pfft’ sound and Legend quirks an eyebrow and rolls his eyes. The ranch hand continues, “Aren’t you the one with enough power bracelets for a small army, Vet?”

Legend snaps a retort and Hyrule giggles, leaning into the warmth of his companion’s shoulder. Legend leans back and shifts closer but whether it’s intentional or simply a chase of his own shared warmth Hyrule can’t tell.

Wind fires on.

“Gripping the statue tight, I sprint for the door! I spare a quick glance behind me, thinking - maybe I'm too late, maybe I won't make it, and then - BZZAP!”

Wild’s spoon hasn’t quite made it to its destination. The champion holds it between the bowl and his lips, his eyes are wide, too caught up in Wind’s story to care.

“The ground at my heels explodes!!! The floor tiles shatter in a million pieces!”

“Yeah!” Legend interjects. “F*ck those floor tiles!”

“Yeah!” Wind hollers. “The beamos doesn’t let up! The floor tiles crack and crumble under my feet as I run, the beam red hot on my heels! The static in the air makes my hair stand on end and tickles my nose but I keep running! I keep running and then the floor tilts under me and I’m thrown!”

The silence is suffocating.

“I hit the ground hard! The statue I need to open the locked door in the next room tumbles away. I can hear the beam behind me, intent to burn me up, end my quest right then and there. I glance back-”

The red of the fire engulfs Hyrule’s vision. Despite the burning flame before him, it’s cold. Legend is still. Then Wind laughs and sound rushes back, roaring through his ears, and the moment crashes over them.

“And there’s the ring of the beamos’ fire just an inch away and me on the other side. Hahaha! It couldn’t get me after all!”

There are hollers and whoops and rounds of applause. Wind bows with a flourish. At some point in the story the sailor had leapt to his feet. He sits now and returns to his meal. Between bites he mumbles, “I took the statue with me to the next room. Opened the door and everything. There were extra arrows in the pots too so that was good.”

“Quite the escapade.” Time chuckles.

Wind inhales another spoonful. “Yep.” Looks around. “Hey, have you all dealt with beamos before, too?”

Hyrule shakes his head while everyone else nods, to some extent.

“Really, ‘Rule?” Wind fixes him with a quizzical look.

“Hah, well, the monsters I have mostly shoot fire and stuff, not laser beams.”

“Close enough.” Legend nods, adding. “I’ve also encountered beamos that shoot individual blasts instead of one continuous beam. You have to use a mirror shield for those.” Legend brings both hands up, index fingers and thumbs extended, and goes, “Pew pew” at Wind. The sailor feigns a dodge and snickers.

They share tales around the fire, absurd sound effects and wild hand motions included. Everyone has experienced a beam shooting something or other.

“Wish my version was stationary.” Wild exhales and traces a finger over his scarred ear.

“Guardians.” Twilight says, knowing.

“Yeah.” Wild tucks a stray lock of hair behind his ear and picks up his spoon again. “They’re like giant metal spiders. Lots of legs and fast. The mirror shield trick works as well on the weaker ones. The beams of the larger ones can be sent back too, but you have to time it right with a shield parry.”

“Can you stun them?” Asks Sky.

“Yeah. Arrow to the eye.”

“Typical.” From Four.

“What do they sound like?” From Wind.

“Beep beep beep,” Wild speeds up, “BOOM!” He’s abandoned the spoon again to splay his fingers for emphasis on the boom.

It sounds awful.

“Scary.” Wind murmurs and hugs himself over his left side.

“Yeah.”

The fire crackles. The sun’s sunk below the horizon and stars peek through the pine-needled canopy overhead. A log snaps, sending up a shower of embers which dance like fireflies in the night.

“My beamos are much like Wind’s,” Time takes a stick and pokes at the base of the campfire, “except you have to blow them up. You can’t stand back and use arrows or a mirror shield, you have to get close enough to throw a bomb.”

“And if you can’t throw far enough?” Warriors asks with a shrug to Four. Legend grabs on to Hyrule’s tunic and is shaking with poorly contained mirth. Four just dead-pan stares into his curry, takes a bite, considers it.

 _Warriors is gonna see just how far Four can throw him next time they spar - calling it now._ Hyrule grins at the thought and pats Legend’s leg. Sky must have caught his expression because the chosen hero just smiles to himself and shakes his head.

“Then you get closer and hope the bomb and beamos blow up before you do.” Time huffs, “Or-” He smiles and shrugs, “You take the explosion to it. Bombs hurt less than beams after all.”

Both Twilight and Wild’s heads shoot up. “You’ve blown yourself up?!?” Asked from the former in horror and the later in disbelief.

“Many times by accident. Some on purpose. But, yes.”

Sky slumps, “Blowing up is the worst.”

Twilight has his face in his hands. “The amount of times I’ve thought I was out of range and shot a bomb with an arrow to make it go faster...”

“And then the wall doesn’t even break.” Hyrule offers.

Legend and Wind are cackling.

Wild joins them. “Goddess, I’ve done that so many times!”

Four nods in agreement, addressing the shared and generalized ‘you’ which is the unfortunately bomb-adverse hero’s spirit. “Sometimes you throw the bomb but it doesn’t blow up in time and the monster gets away. Annoying when that happens. It sucks when you run out of bombs that way as well. Inefficient” Four crosses his arms. “Time’s right. Sometimes it’s better to just blow yourself up. At least you get the monster too that way.”

“I’ve got something for that, actually.” Time reaches into his gear. Hyrule leans forward. It isn’t often Time brings up his own adventures or items. It’s the mask bag he’s reaching into. Time brings out a round faced mask. It’s a polished blackish-purple with a cartoon-like depiction of a skull painted in white on its surface.

“A pirate skull!” Wind chirps.

“The blast mask.” Says Time, and hands it to Four. “There’s a mechanism in this that creates an instantaneous blast. It’s reusable, but you have to wait a few seconds for it to recharge. You can also get caught in the blast if you’re not careful. It’s fun.”

“Fun?” Warriors repeats, scandalized.

Four turns the mask over in his hands. Holds it up in the light and runs his fingers over the surface, looking for the chamber where the mechanism is held, perhaps? Red firelight licks the smooth surface of the mask. Four’s eyes are more amber colored in the light as well, rich honey colored, red. Hyrule can practically see the gears turning in the smith’s head.

Four passes the mask back, satisfied and excited. “Would I be able to look at it again during the day? I’d love to figure out how it works.”

Time takes the mask and stashes it away. “Of course."

“Can I look at it?” Asks Wind.

“No.”

“Aww c’mon, Old Man.”

“Despite just saying that blowing one's self up can be practical I rescind my statement when it comes to you. I won’t enable it-”

“F*ckin’ heck.”

“Though I’m sure you’ll find other ways to do so.”

Wind tries valiantly to maintain a pout but the cheeky smirk wins and his face betrays him. Wild winks at the sailor, earning an amused sigh from Time.

“Alright.” Wild speaks up in an authoritative tone, “We have,” he rises and stirs the cooking pot, “looks like three more servings of curry. And we have more rice. Who’s gonna finish it?”

Wind, Time, and Legend pass their bowls in around the circle.

Four finishes up his meal. “Twi, would you help me with the dishes? I need someone to hold the lantern on the way to the creek.”

“Sure.” Says Twi, brushing off his tunic and getting up.

“I’ll help, too.” Hyrule pushes his blanket away and stands. They’ll need to bring back two tubs of water anyways so another pair of hands would be useful. His side feels cold without Legend there. The veteran moves to claim the blanket and warm spot left behind.

Sky takes Twilight’s mess kit from him and beckons for the others to pass theirs in as well.

“Hot water’s ready for cleanup, too.” Wild chimes.

The camp begins its shift into the quiet focus of cleanup and bedtime rituals when Legend pipes up. “Hey wait, Time, we didn’t hear what your beamos sound like!”

Everyone pauses to listen. Twilight has one of the ever-burning lanterns lit and Four’s holding the empty washtubs, ready to head to the creek. The smith had said the water in these woods was safe to use. It’s his Hyrule after all so he would know. The Minish Woods - something like that. Four hugs the washtubs to his chest before opting to balance them upside down on his head. It’s getting late. And they’re somewhere safe. And they’re outside with the moon and stars whirling overhead. Hyrule feels completely at ease, here. There’s a gentle magic to these woods. He breathes it in deeply. Moods and actions loosen, gently billowing outwards like sails caressed by the wind, as minds drift towards sleep. Hyrule chuckles at Four’s new hat and drums his fingers over it. Four does a little dance.

“Ah, that’s right.” Intones Time.

Warriors grins. “Your turn, Old Man.”

Wind nods emphatically around a mouthful of curry and rice.

Time makes eye contact with Wind. “The beamos I know go Brrrrr Vrrrr.” Time makes the humming noises, slanting a finger down over the fire in an imitation of a laser beam.

There’s a sputtering sound from Wind. Choking? Laughter? The sailor’s clutching his bowl something fierce and his face! His eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are tight. He’s holding in a laugh and failing. All that comes from him are muffled giggles and a helpless noise. His mouth is full. He’s trying his darndest not to laugh and cough up food.

Legend has other plans.

“Are you having a giggle fit?!?” The veteran gets up from Hyrule’s bedroll, draping the blanket over his shoulders, and walks over to the log where Wind, Wars, and Sky are seated. “You little goof?” Wind doubles over with a snort.

Legends barks out a laugh and pokes at Wind, “Hey, Time, I think you broke him. What’s so funny, Wind, huh?”

Warriors laughs. “You’re going to make him get goron spice up his nose!”

Sky puts down the dishes and pats Wind on the back. “You can spit it out if you want.”

Wind, quivering, shakes his head and makes urgent nu-uh noises.

“What’s so funny?” Legend jeers again.

The poor kid manages to compose himself a little and wheezes, “Time-”

Wind makes eye contact with Legend. Which is a mistake. Legend goes, “Time went Vrr? Ha, HAHAHA?” The fake laughter causes the giggle fit to win over again and Wind snorts painfully and has to put down his dinner. He lies himself down on the ground, curled up giggling and giddy. Legend goes in to poke him again and the sailor desperately swats his hand away, bubbly and nonsensical. It takes a moment, but it seems Wind’s finally able to get his breath back and swallow because his laughter goes from muffled restraint to clear full hearted joy. Legend’s there crouched in the dirt laughing with him, really laughing, a hand on the sailor’s back. Time steals a glance to Twilight, a kind of _help me what did I do?_ look, his good eye bright and warm. Twilight merely shrugs.

Everyone’s laughing, then.

Wind’s giggling eventually peters out and the night becomes, once more, comfortably quiet. Deep intakes of breath, content sighs, the clink of gathered dishes, the murmur of the woods. “Well,” Time states, getting up, “Now that’s out of our systems. Let’s get ready for bed, shall we?” The weathered hero stretches and gathers up his own mess kit. “How are the dish tubs going, Four?”

Four, Twi, and Hyrule snap to attention.

“On it.” Chimes Four. “We’re gone.” He barrels off into the woods, Twi and Hyrule fast on his heels. Hyrule passes easily through the undergrowth. Chill air nips at his exposed arms and ears but the chill is welcome and exciting. The lantern bounces red in his periphery and the stars whirl gold above him.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Wind having a giggle fit yet here we are.
> 
> I haven't written anything in such a long time - let alone fanfic - so I hope this was an okay read!  
> Have a nice day. Thanks for being here.


End file.
